gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Fm table test
}} | ?Has game icon | link = none }}}} | ?Has weapon type | link = none | default = | ?Has armor type | link = none | default = | ?Has trinket type | link = none }}}} }}}}}} | helm | aquatic helm | shoulders | coat | gloves | leggings | boots = armor | axe | dagger | focus | mace | pistol | scepter | shield | sword | torch | warhorn | greatsword | hammer | harpoon gun | longbow | rifle | short bow | spear | staff | trident = weapon | amulet | ring | accessory = trinket }}}} | armor | | |0}} }} }} |?Is historical}}|true|+}}|| } | Has canonical name = | Has game icon = | Has type = }} | Has armor weight class = }} | Has armor set = }} | Has defense = | Has weapon strength = ; A|A; A|| ; }} | Has item rarity =Fine | Has level requirement = | Has equipment prefix = }}} | Has vendor value = } | Is historical=N | } | Is part of collection= } }} }} } | Has canonical name = } | }|of}} }}}}} | Has game icon = | Has type = }} | Has armor weight class = }} | Has armor set = }} | Has defense = | Has weapon strength = ; A|A; A|| ; }} | Has item rarity =Masterwork | Has level requirement = | Has equipment prefix = }}}}}} | Has upgrade component = } | Has vendor value = } | } | Is part of collection= } }} }} }} }} }} | }| }} ! } | }| }} } | }|of}} }}}}} |- ! 品質 | | >0| - ! 強さ – – }} >0| - ! 防御 - | - }} ! style="white-space:nowrap;" | アトリビュート | }|f}} | }}}}|m}} |- ! style="white-space:nowrap;" | アップグレード | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 未使用のアップグレードスロット | style="white-space:nowrap;" | }| }}}| 未使用のアップグレードスロット}} |- ! コスト | } | } }>0| - ! 価値 }}} }}} }} } } | - ! コレクション }|[[ }]]|—}} }|[[ }]]|—}} - | - }} ! チャットリンク | }| }|''No ID given''}} | }| }|''No ID given''}} |} Usage Displays side-by-side data for and versions of an item. Requires the presence of an infobox template on the page that has already performed the base so that the proper variables are present for . Parameters ; prefix : The nomenclature prefix that describes the attribute bonuses on the weapon. See Template:Prefix attributes for a simpler listing. ; mprefix : The prefix of the masterwork version, if it differs from the fine version. This is very rarely the case. ; mname : The name of the masterwork variant. Defaults to base name of the item, plus a suffix generated automatically based on the upgrade component, e.g. "of Divinity" ; uslot : The upgrade component present in the masterwork variant. ; fcost ; mcost : The cost of the fine and masterwork variants, respectively. Use the or templates. ; fvalue ; mvalue : Optional: only if the items can be sold. The vendor value of the fine and masterwork variants, respectively. Only give the number, the template will wrap it with . ; fid ; mid : The game IDs of the fine and masterwork variants, respectively. ; fcollection ; mcollection : Optional. The collection that the fine and masterwork variants, respectively, are a part of. Example | mcost = | fid = 30072 | mid = 30073 }} | mcost = | fid = 30072 | mid = 30073 }} Fm tableCategory:Subobject templates